beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 13: Creepy Amazon - Undead Brawl
'''Creepy Amazon - Undead Brawl '''is the thirteenth episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. Xiao Des, Hikari, and Kira return from the statue and see Psyra, where Psyra informs them of Ramaz Dolsa. To find more information on Ramaz Dolsa, Des goes to the amazon to find a place where he might be able to find out what Ramaz Dolsa is. In the amazon though, things aren't what them seem! Plot After returning from seeing the three dead bodies on the statue, Des, Hikari, and Kira find a distressed and shocked Psyra on his knees. Des asks him what wrong and Psyra tells him the situation of Ramaz Dolsa. In an attempt to help, Des tells Psyra about a place where he can probably find intel on Ramaz Dolsa. Psyra being desperate agrees to Des's plan. Des, Hikari, Kira, and Psyra head to a hotel in an undestroyed part of the town where they wait for the pilot to arrive. Psyra informs them that he will not be accompanying them on the journey and will be staying at the hotel. The pilot arrives and Des, Hikari, Kira, and Céleste get on the helicopter. The pilot says the trip will be four hours and on the way there informs the party that the amazon is not a safe place. In the morning time the group arrives, where the pilot wakes everybody up. The pilot says that she must drop them off in a certain spot because it wouldn't be safe to drop them off anywhere else. Once in the safe zone the party drops from the helicopter where the forest is surprisingly quiet. The party walks towards the Oasis where fog suddenly surrounds them. As the fog surrounds them they notice they are passing by tombstones, with all of the tombstones being of soldiers. Des sees this as illusions but soon after seeing someone coming from up under their tombstone and holding it, he realizes this is for real. Kari in fear and disgust launches her bey at the zombie in which he easily deflects with his tombstone. The zombie explains his feelings and what his job is and then informs the party he must do his job which is to fight them. He then transforms into his soldier attire and his lieutenant appears. He then reveals his name and his rank saying he is Captain Simon Davis. He and his lieutenant both launch their beys, and Celeste follows up, with Peacock being sent flying already. Kira launches her bey but then is frozen up by the ominous feeling along with Kari. This leaves the two zombies to just double team Peacock. Celeste fends off the two zombies although they do serve a challenge. The zombies then pull a trump card using their combined special move "Oasis Burial" in which they summon a bey spirit which takes the shape of hands and pulls Peacock into the ground. Peacock is in the process of getting buried but Celeste does not give up! She does her special move, summoning Peacock's spirit in which the spirit swoops down underground and picks up the zombies beys. With Simon refusing to lose he rushes towards Peacock slamming his tombstone into it, shattering it. The two zombies then disappear. Meanwhile, Des seems to arrive to the Oasis, but after hearing a voice, he snaps out of an illusion of the forest and sees he is no where near the Oasis. It is then where he sees a soldier who asks him why he is here. Des says he is here for the Oasis then suddenly a beyblade uppercuts Des knocking him down bleeding! The soldier reveals his true colors and seems not to be on Des's side as the same bey that uppercutted him comes at his neck! Des launches his bey and deflects the bey. Just really what is this soldier's intention?! Category:Zero Era Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes